Zakazany
by Glenka
Summary: [M] [T] "Forbidden" Inell. Regulus był idealny. Syriusz uwielbiał patrzeć, jak jego młodszy braciszek się rozpada. Incest


**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

To moja pierwsza próba tłumaczeniowa. Bardzo proszę wytykać głośno i wyraźnie wszystkie błędy – krytykę przyjmuję na klatę. Będę bardzo wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze

* * *

Autor oryginału: Inell

Link do oryginału: /works/4430339

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: SB / RB

 **Ostrzeżenia** : Slash, Incest

* * *

 **Zakazany**

* * *

Gdy po raz pierwszy pocałował Regulusa, miał 12, a jego młodszy brat 10. Regulus smakował miętą i sokiem dyniowym. Syriusz zawsze uwielbiał smak mięty. Było mokro i niechlujnie gdyż nie wiedział jak to robić, ale podejrzał starszych chłopców i spróbował ponownie. Było lepiej. Bawiło ich ukrywanie się przed mamą, ze świadomością, że nie powinni tego robić, a mimo to całowali się cały czas.

Kiedy wrócił do szkoły po tamtym lecie, uśmiechał się głupkawo, gdy starsi chłopcy rozmawiali o całowaniu się. Nie było to takie samo jak całowanie dziewcząt, a nawet całowanie chłopców, ponieważ Regulus był, no cóż, Regulus był jego bratem. Zakazanym owocem. Syriusz nie powinien nawet myśleć o takich rzeczach udziałem innego chłopca, a co dopiero z nim. Zawsze kochał łamać zasady, a jaka mogła być większa niż „nie zepsuć swojego malutkiego braciszka"?

Cały rok szkolny spędził obmacując się z innymi, zarówno z dziewczętami jak i z chłopcami, z Krukonami jak i Puchonami, ale nigdy nie znalazł nikogo, kto by smakował miętą i zapachem nakłaniał go do rzeczy, których nie powinien nawet chcieć. To by było zbyt proste. Najpierw uśmiech, potem oczko i już miał wszystkich jak na dłoni. Pewny siebie dwunastolatek, świadomy własnego wyglądu i uroku, grający w tę grę od kiedy był dzieckiem. Nie tego zawsze chciał. Pragnął mięty, niepewnego dotyku, pragnął zepsuć swojego idealnego braciszka, uosobienie czystej krwi według jego matki.

* * *

Gdy po raz pierwszy obciągnął Regulusowi, miał 15 lat, a jego młodszy brat 13. Regulus smakował słodko, gdy dochodził z cichym sapnięciem, mamrocząc, że robią źle i powinni przestać. Był to pierwszy raz gdy miał w ustach penisa i sądził, że była to najlepsza rzecz w życiu. Na kolanach, z włosami na twarzy, opuchniętymi ustami, ze spływającą z kącika ust spermą, czuł ogromną władzę. Patrzył jak Regulus rozpada się na kawałeczki, podziwiał zepsucie pięknego chłopca, rozdartego pomiędzy tym, czego oczekiwał a tym, co było zakazane.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się decydując, że to jest właśnie jego miłość do Regulusa. W ten właśnie sposób mógł znieść to irytujące małe gówienko, które matka uważała za perfekcyjne. Już nie takie perfekcyjne, z opuszczonymi do kolan spodniami i małym, wciąż sączącym się, mokrym penisem. Jeśli byłby to ktoś inny, to by przestał. Ale to nie był nikt inny. To był jego Regulus ( **tylko jego** ), który zawsze smakował miętą i dochodził, gdy Syriusz całował go przyciskając do zimnej ściany, obejmując palcami jego twardego penisa. Jak mógł odejść kiedy Regulus chciał ( **potrzebował** ) go do sprośnych rzeczy?

* * *

Gdy po raz pierwszy Regulus obciągnął jemu, miał 15 lat a jego młodszy brat wciąż 13. Obydwoje byli świadomi atrakcyjności tego, czego nie powinni robić. Na początku, Regulus zadławił się, ale objął ciepłymi dłońmi biodra Syriusza i spróbował ponownie. Syriusz zachowywał się naturalnie tamtego wieczoru, gdy Reg złamał się i otworzył swoje piękne usta by lizać go i ssać. Regulus próbował i próbował, ale wciąż potrzebował praktyki. Syriusz nigdy nie przymknął oczu, patrzył wprost na klęczącego przed nim Pana Perfekcyjnego biorącego go w usta jak zwykła dziwka z Alei Nokturnu za 2 knuty. Poczuł się dziwnie, gdy zrozumiał, że wciąż władzę, nawet jeśli na dole Regulus wciąż ssał go mocno.

Młodszy chłopiec spojrzał do góry ( **na niego** ) i Syriusz pchnął biodrami do przodu. Blade światło świeczki rzucało cień na twarz Regulusa, którą James zwykł nazywać piękną, na jego włosy okalające policzki. Patrząc na ten widok przypomniał sobie jedną z opowieści Remusa o Upadłym Aniele oraz Piekle, którą tak naprawdę słuchał jedynie jednym uchem. Nie wiedział dlaczego ta opowiastka przyszła mu do głowy akurat teraz, ale nie mógł przestać myśleć o Upadłych Aniołach prowokujących ku pokusom. Regulus ssał go, ale Syriusz błądził myślami.

( **Jego** ) Regulus, któremu nigdy nie pozwalał należeć do kogoś innego, liżący go i ssący, próbujący zadowolić go ( **próbujący zawsze go zadowolić** ). Doszedł z cichym warknięciem i patrzył jak Regulus łapie powietrze próbując połknąć spływającą mu po ustach i po policzku spermę. Chwycił w dłoń swojego penisa, nakierował go na śliczną twarz Rega, wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i wkrótce pobrudził całego swojego braciszka nasieniem.

* * *

Gdy po raz pierwszy pieprzył Regulusa, miał 17 lat, a jego młodszy brat 15. Wyczekując tego, pieprzył innych dla praktyki, więc wiedział już jak sprawiać przyjemność. Regulus już wtedy piekielnie dobrze obciągał, po latach nabywania doświadczenia podczas lata, przerw wakacyjnych i skradzionych momentów w zamku. Syriusz opuścił rodzinny dom, wreszcie odwracając się od nich wszystkich, ale nawet to nie powstrzymało go od chęci ( **potrzeby** ), którą zaspokajał.

Włosy Regulusa w jego dłoniach, przemieszczających się teraz na ramiona i do bioder, zawsze utrzymujących kontakt ze skórą. Syriusz nienawidził jej, chciał ją zobaczyć rozluźnioną i będącą poza kontrolą, kochał ją widzieć uginającą się pod jego rękami. Tak ciasną, tak ciepłą, wewnątrz i na zewnątrz, otaczającą jego penisa, gdy wchodził i wychodził. Regulus jęczał, szeptał, łagodnie płakał prosząc o więcej, głębiej, mocniej i no naprawdę, jakbym byłby bratem, gdyby nie chciał spełnić tych oczekiwań?

Było dobrze ( **zbyt dobrze** ) i nie chciał przestawać. Regulus wygiął plecy ( **pięknie blade w świetle padającego przez okno księżyca** ) i doszedł w dłoni Syriusza, kropelki ciepłej spermy wylądowały na podłodze gdy wypiął się, by dostać więcej. Syriusz dał mu wszystko ( **zawsze dawał** ) i wziął wszystko ( **zawsze dobrowolnie oddawane** ), co było mu oferowane. Doszedł w środku gryząc wargę aż do krwi. Kiedy pocałował Regulusa, posmakował mięty, spermy i krwi. Od samego skosztowania tej mieszanki był znów twardy więc Reg chętnie ssał go póki ponownie nie doszedł. Jaki cudowny mały braciszek.

* * *

Gdy po raz pierwszy Regulus pieprzył jego, miał 20 lat, a jego młodszy brat 18. Nie byli już dłużej czającymi się uczniami, łamiącymi zakazane zasady. Leżał na plecach w obskurnym pokoju, w jeszcze gorszym hotelu. Regulus był wyższy, silniejszy, ale wciąż szczupły i pełen wdzięku. Piękny ( **zniszczony** ). Jego przedramię szpecił paskudny znak, którego Syriusz nienawidził. Nienawidził też Rega za posiadanie go. Było ostro, bolało trochę, gdy Regulus wszedł w niego, głęboko, bez kłopotania się przygotowywaniem go i nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby okazało się po wszystkim, że krwawił odrobinę.

Wziął wszystko ( **zawsze brał to, co Regulus mu dawał** ) i obciągał sobie patrząc jak Reg go pieprzy. Mocno i głęboko wbijał się w niego dając poczucie odganianych demonów, które opętały Regulusa. Nie był już jego złamanym aniołem, jego zakazanym pragnieniem. Teraz był mężczyzną, popieprzonym mężczyzną, który chciał i potrzebował ale nie był wystarczająco silny, by to wziąć. Syriusz brał, dawał, pożądał, deklarował i posiadał. Jego paznokcie zacisnęły się na znaku, drapiąc go, chcąc wymazać i uczynić jego brata na powrót czystym, wolnym od skażenia oraz swoim. Nie chciał zniszczyć Regulusa, tak jak znak z pewnością zrobiłby, po prostu chciał ( **tak wiele rzeczy** ).

Reg pochylił się do przodu a ciepłe łzy spadały na klatkę piersiową Syriusza. _Dlaczego odszedłeś? Nienawidzę cię. Chciałbym uciec, pójdziesz ze mną? Boję się._ Słowa uciekały z ust jego brata gdy pieprzył go gwałtowniej, będąc bardziej zdesperowanym, a potem Syriusz poczuł ciepło zalewające go od środka. Zacisnął mięśnie na dużym penisie, a potem poczuł wypływającą spermę ze swojej dziurki kiedy Regulus w końcu z niego wyszedł, zabolało i zaszczypało, ale ( **jego** ) Regulus nie przejął się tym zbytnio.

Mokre usta otoczyły jego penisa, dłoń zacisnął na długich włosach i doszedł z mruknięciem, patrząc wprost na ssącego go Regulusa. Kiedy się pocałowali, poczuł smak mięty, spermy, krwi i łez. Obejmował Rega mocno ( **nie chciał go puścić** ) ze świadomością, że to co było zakazane, smakowało naprawdę pysznie.

* * *

Gdy po raz pierwszy płakał, miał 21 lat, a jego brat był martwy.


End file.
